Frills
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: TWO-SHOT: Having a model for a cousin would be pretty cool. ...If Joey didn't have to play a mannequin for her dresses every once in a while.
1. Chapter 1

Frills

Frills

"Joey! Joey Wheeler!"

Yugi looked up as a boy around fifteen years old rushed into the shop, holding a large box under one arm and a shopping bag in the other. He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes that radiated panic and chaos. He took pity on the boy.

"Can I help you?"

The boy looked up at him in confusion, then sighed and nodded slowly. "I'm looking for Joey Wheeler. It's an emergency."

"Um… Okay. He should be here in a few minutes with my other friends. If you wait, you can talk to him then."

"Okay," the boy replied, walking up to the counter and looking at some of the cards. "No wonder Joey likes it here. Duel Monsters." He grinned. "I should have known."

"Oh? How do you know him?" Yugi asked, tilting his head.

The boy looked up at him and the grin turned absolutely feral. "He's my cousin."

"…Why do I not like the look you're giving me?"

"So then he tells me that since we've been living together for five months I should speak like an educated human and not bark like a mutt and—" As Joey stepped inside and looked toward the counter, he cut himself off with a gasp and pointed at the boy. "_Demon!_"

"Hey! My name's _Damon!_" the brunet exclaimed indignantly. "And anyway, I'm here to ask you a favor from sis—"

The older teen seemed beside himself. "The spawn of Satan has sent her minions after me! Now I'm gonna have to relocate and change my name and—"

"Shut up, dog breath!" Damon ordered, shoving the large box at him. "And put this on! Chris says the skirt's too short and the chest is too loose! She's in Germany for the next week so I need you to try this on!"

Joey scowled. "Give me one good reason why I should!"

"Because sissy said that if you _don't,_ certain _photos_ are going to find their way into certain _hands._"

The blond glared at him for a few seconds more before snatching the box and storming past the counter into the back room. "You two better love me for this!"

"…Okay, what just happened there?" Tristan asked, frowning.

"Um… Well, Joey called that boy the spawn of Satan's minion, and then he made a fuss about something and went to the back room," Ryou answered, frowning slightly.

Damon smiled. "Well, my sister needs this outfit for one of her fashion shows, and I need to make some alterations. Since she and Joey are pretty much the same size, I use him instead of her all the time!"

"…I see why he considers you a demon. That's just cruel."

Yugi tilted his head. "He does this for you often?"

"Yeah. He pretends to hate it, but when she asks, he does anything for her," Damon explained, opening his grocery sack and pulling out a sewing kit and various spools of threads. "I think he secretly likes wearing the dresses though."

"Say that again and I'll kill you," Joey muttered, sulking out of the back room with his arms across his chest. "The chest is a little loose. I mean, I know she has a small chest, but really, unless she went from an A-cup to a C-cup—"

Damon scowled. "That was _so_ not my fault! I know my sister's cup size! This was pre-made by those morons who think they have a sense of fashion!"

"Those morons better watch out for when Chris finally lets you release your line of clothes," the blond replied, holding his arms out. "Okay, fix me." He sighed as the younger boy practically pounced on him, already altering the dress with a prepared needle and thread, then frowned. "And watch where you stick that thing. No matter how many times you poke me with it, it's still gonna hurt."

At this, his friends began to laugh hysterically, leaving poor Damon to blink in confusion. "…What's so funny…?"

"…Nothing, Damon. Just keep altering this."

"Okay."

Ryou tilted his head and leaned down slightly to look closer at Joey's skirt. "Is it supposed to be that frilly?"

"She wanted me to put more frills in so it poofed up a little more," Damon explained, making the blond lift his arms. "She said she wants it to show enough ass to make men come after her."

"I thought she had a boyfriend."

"Uh, hello. She sells this dress."

"True."

"Okay, bend over. I need to put the frills in. See? No more than fifteen minutes in this dress and you get a big check at the end of the month."

"Whatever."

-x-x-x-

Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he really didn't want to be doing this. But, then again, he _was_ the one that had insulted his lover and he _was_ the one that ended up getting punched in the stomach for it. That's how he knew that he'd done something _terribly_ wrong. Now he had to find Joey and apologize for it.

Opening the door of the Turtle Game Shop, he lifted his head. "Is Joey he—"

…He'd never realized how good his puppy looked in a French maid costume.

The main color of the dress was a pretty golden-yellow color. Over the skirt part was a small white apron that clung to it, still showing off the shape of the dress and the shape of the person wearing it. The skirt was pleasantly short, and he guessed that if the puppy turned around and bent over, he'd see just enough to want to see more.

Joey blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "H-hey, Seto. …What are you doing here?"

Seto smirked. "Kidnapping you."

"Kidnap— You're what?! Wait, what are you doing— _Aaahhhh!_" The blond let out a yelp as the taller teen threw him over his shoulder. "Wait! This isn't even my dress! Hey, what are you— Seto! Seto, wait! _Seto!_"

"…Will I ever get that dress back?" Damon asked, looking up at Tristan in confusion as his cousin was carried out on a strange man's shoulder.

The taller brunet placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kid, I wouldn't bet on it."


	2. Chapter 2

Frills II

Frills II

"Mr. Kaiba, there's someone here to see you."

Seto groaned and covered his head with a pillow. "If they don't have an appointment, send them away…"

"Get _up!_" Joey ordered, taking the pillow from him and beginning to beat him with it. "If I'm awake, you damn well should be!"

"Ouch! Alright, I'm up!"

"Get dressed and get downstairs. …I need a bath…" The blond rubbed his lower back and limped toward the bathroom. "Jeez, could you have gone any harder last night?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Keep your hands to yourself, vile fiend!"

-x-x-x-

Seto descended the stairs to find a girl—tall, about Joey's height—pacing his foyer, arms crossed over her chest in what could only be described as anger. She had golden blond hair that went down to her mid-back and golden brown eyes like Joey's. She wore nothing but a simple t-shirt and jeans. Next to her—sitting on the couch and chatting with Mokuba—was a boy he vaguely remembered from the Turtle Game Shop when he "kidnapped" Joey.

The girl jerked her head up to glare at him. "Mr. Kaiba, you stole something that is mine. I want it back."

He blinked at her for a moment, then asked, "Joey?"

"_No,_ you fool!" she exclaimed angrily, throwing her hands up in frustration. "The dress! You stole my dress! I need that for the show, you moron! I mean, I _finally_ get Damon to make it look decent and then you _steal_ it!"

"…Oh."

There was a few minutes of silence whereupon the girl—probably Chris, Joey had mentioned her a few times when taking off the dress—glared at Seto, Seto stared at her, and Mokuba and Damon watched the scene with more than a little trepidation. The silence was only broken by the sound of soft footsteps on the stairs.

"Who is it, Seto?"

"…Chris?" he guessed, not turning to look at his boyfriend for fear the girl would run up and rip his throat out the moment he took his eyes off of her.

"Chris? You don't know anyone named Chris—Oh! _My_ Chris!" Joey exclaimed, hopping down the last few stairs and running to embrace her. "Chris! I thought Damon said you had to be in Germany for another week!"

Chris pulled out of the hug and gave him a deadpanned look. "Well, when my brother calls me in hysterics saying that some freak just kidnapped my cousin while he was wearing my dress, I get a little testy. Joey, were you _really_ kidnapped?"

The blond looked appalled. "_No!_ Seto's my boyfriend!"

"…You would choose the insanely possessive kind, wouldn't you?" she asked, shaking her head. "Well, at least you're safe. Where's my dress?"

Joey paused before leaning back and managing a nervous smile. "Um, y-you wanna maybe sit down and talk for a little bit?"

"_What did you do?!_"

"Nothing! It's just, maybe you want to wait a while before you get it back!"

"Seto Kaiba! What happened to my dress!" Chris asked angrily, walking past her cousin and storming up to the man just staring at them. "You tell me right now or so help me I'll rip this mansion apart looking for it!"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "…About how much do you believe the dress to be worth?"

She looked appalled. "You're blackmailing me for it? I thought you had integrity! You're a good businessman!"

"…No," he answered, shaking his head in annoyance. "I'm paying _you_ for it."

"…But I need to wear it at the show."

"I need a price if you want a check."

"…I don't know…" She looked back at Damon. "…Three thousand…?"

"I put more material than that into it! Five thousand easy!"

"…Five thousand I guess," she decided, looking back to the brunet only to find him already holding out a check to her. She took it and frowned. "…Kaiba, we just said five thousand. This ten thousand."

"I want another one in black."

"…For…?"

"Joey."

Joey turned and scowled at him. "Hey! That was just a one time fluke! You think I do that willingly!?"

Chris nodded. "This is true. If I make him try on a dress, I send him a check for fifteen hundred dollars at the end of the month. Three thousand if he had to wear it more than fifteen minutes."

"…Send me one in black."

"Hey-!"

She shrugged and sighed, turning to leave. "Okay. I guess I'll just wear one of Damon's designs in the show."

"You'll have the black dress by the end of next week!" Damon chirped, before leaving the mansion with his sister.

Joey stared after them in stunned silence before turning to glare at his boyfriend. "Seto…"

Seto blinked innocently. "What?"

"I'll _kill you!_"

The rest of the day was spent running around the mansion, Mokuba trying to keep his brother from being killed, Joey trying to kill his lover and screaming obscenities, and Seto just trying to survive his boyfriend's wrath.


End file.
